Mr Mikaelson
by Chel 90210
Summary: Recently graduated from New York University, Caroline works as an exotic dancer to pay off her debt. Klaus Mikaelson, a self-made billionaire, forced to watch the woman he loves continue tear her life apart. She doesn't know him. She doesn't remember him. Yet, Klaus Mikaelson knows her. He knows everything about her. He wants her to remember. He has to make her remember. AH/AU
1. I

**The Man in Black**

_Caroline Forbes: Recently graduated from New York University, Caroline works as an exotic dancer to pay off her debt. Klaus Mikaelson: A self-made billionaire, forced to watch the woman he loves continue tear her life apart. She doesn't know him. She doesn't remember him. Yet, Klaus Mikaelson knows her. He knows everything about her. He wants her to remember. He has to make her remember._

* * *

With his hands in his pockets, Klaus Mikaelson stood on the balcony of his New York penthouse. He anxiously waited for Alaric to call him back.

He was on business in Chicago and another one of Caroline's antics drew him back. He wanted to see the damage himself, but he knew he had to wait for Alaric's call.

His phone buzzed.

"Alaric." He said coolly. "Is she on the schedule tonight?"

"No." He told Klaus. "But I called her in. She'll be here before midnight."

"Remember to request a private audience with her." He reminded him.

"She won't see you man."

"I know!" He snapped. "Just do what I say." He slammed the phone shut. She outright refused to see him every time.

He just needed a few minutes with her.

He had to make her remember him.

For years he had watched her in the shadows. After the accident, Caroline suffered from amnesia.

She lost every memory that she shared with Klaus. The doctors told him it was as if he never existed for the three years that they were together.

The news hit him hard.

He drove himself away from it all. _Away from her. _

He couldn't deal with the fact that she didn't know who he was. He hated all the memories he had and that she forgot.

It hurt him deeply.

He kept tabs on her, never fully willing to let her go.

For the past four years he watched her life turn into a downward spiral. She went through with college, had several boyfriends, but not once did Klaus intervene.

He knew the time wasn't right.

Not until now.

Once he got word that she had taken a job at _Rosy Cheeks_ a high-end strip club in the Upper West side, he had to see it for himself.

The first night he saw her, he prowled in the back.

He had been to strip clubs before, so he could tell that she was new at this. Innocent. His entire body went rigid the first time she exposed her creamy breasts to the men before her.

She was his, _his!_

He was disgusted that he allowed Caroline to even go through with this. This one time he should have intervened. He didn't

Within forty-eight hours of stepping into the place, he owned it. He couldn't bear to let Caroline work at a place that he couldn't protect her from.

He kept the girls, but hired new staff. He placed his best bodyguard, Alaric in charge. He was given specific instructions regarding Caroline.

She was not allowed to give private dances and was only allowed two dances a night. She was also given weekly paycheck that the other girls didn't receive.

He kept his distance for two weeks before he caved in.

He had to speak with her.

When Alaric went to her the first time and asked for a private audience Caroline refused him.

Caroline refused him for every weekend following that for the past two months.

Tonight would be different.

He didn't want to control her, but he didn't want to watch her destroy her life.

He wanted to offer her an out. He couldn't bear the site of Caroline any longer on the stage.

Her body was for _his_ eyes only_._ Too many times she was exposed in front of these men. He wouldn't allow them another glance after tonight.

* * *

Caroline placed her four inch black heels on her feet in hopes of earning double of what she made the night before. Last night had been a complete waste of a Friday night. Caroline was almost ecstatic when her manager Alaric called her in to replace a shift.

She hated her job.

She hated the way the men watched her with hunger and lust.

She hated that she even needed the money, but this was the only way to pay off her school debt.

Her bachelor's degree in psychology was absolutely worthless. To get any type of job in New York, she needed a master's degree. How naïve she had been follow her dreams.

Now she was paying immensely by taking her clothes off for almost five nights a week.

"Caroline, you're up in five." Alaric called from his office.

"Thanks." She told him glancing at herself one last time in the mirror.

Caroline liked Alaric.

He treated all of the women that worked here well and never did one thing to disrespect them. He made sure all the girls were taken care of without being taken advantage of by the men.

She only prided herself in the fact that she wasn't working just at _any_ strip club. The only people that had access were wealthy men who wanted a night away from their wives.

They tipped heavily, yet Caroline's monthly payments were a big sum of it. NYU was _not _cheap after she lost her scholarship.

"Oh, Caroline?" Alaric called out once more.

Caroline stood up and fixed the straps on her corset to face Alaric.

He gave her one of those looks.

"Is he here again?" She groaned. "Can't you tell him to leave?" She begged.

"No can do my dear. He said he would triple his offer for a private audience with you." Alaric said convincingly.

"You can tell him that I'm going to stick my heel in his ass the next time he asks me." Caroline stomped her feet on the ground.

Alaric chuckled at Caroline. She was as stubborn as a mule.

"I'm serious." She said. "He really freaks me out. He just sits there in the back and smokes." She cringed. "I've never even seen his face."

"He's a private man Caroline. A _very_ important private man in case I haven't told you." Alaric reminded her.

"Is that why you can't tell me his real name?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Because he's that important?"

"I say nothing." He put his hands up in defense.

"Oh come on Alaric! No one names their trust fund baby Angus and sleeps peacefully at night."

"He's very discreet, Caroline."

"He's strange and has kidnapping tendencies."

"Just get your ass on stage before I fire you." He warned her.

She rolled her eyes at him and headed towards the entrance of the stage.

"You would never fire me." She reminded him. "I bring in too much profit for you to let me go."

He waved his hand shooing her away. What she said _was _true, but it was also _much_ more than that.

Caroline walked to the middle of the stage and placed her hands on the iron pole. She kept her head down and took a deep breath.

When the music started, she lost herself. She didn't think of anything other that what she was doing.

She began her dance like she always had, slow and seductive. She waited until halfway through the song before she started removing her clothes.

Caroline always loosened them up in the beginning to make the men squirm and it worked almost every single time.

She accidentally looked up once her corset was fully removed. Her eyes connected with the mysterious man in black. He was watching her as he always did on Saturday nights and she found herself loosing balance.

Something in his intense gaze unnerved her. He made her feel uneasy and she felt completely exposed in front of him.

Not in the sense of her clothes being removed because they already were, but like he could see right through her.

His eyes.

All she could see was his shadow and his eyes and the silhouette of his body.

She knew practically nothing about him. All that she knew about him was that he was a very important man who had taken interest with her when she started the job two months ago.

Caroline finished her first performance and quickly removed herself from the stage.

Alaric met her halfway.

"He really wants an audience with you Caroline. He keeps pushing. His offer tripled again." Caroline's eyes bulged.

"Is this man a serial killer or something?" Caroline was appalled. "Tell him I said NO." She stormed away from Alaric.

Caroline grabbed her robe and wrapped in around her body. Sitting in front of her vanity, she began to remove all of her make-up. All she wanted to do at this point was count her tips, go home and sleep.

She had enough of this man stalking her every single weekend. She knew that if he insisted again, she would tell him yes just to kick him in the balls.

Who did this hot shot think he was? She slammed her washcloth on the vanity and quickly picked her last outfit out for her final performance.

She was completely on edge and knew she needed to loosen up. She pulled the bottle of Vladimir.

It was cheap alcohol, but it would work fast.

She took two shots before slipping the black lace panties and matching black bra on her body. It was her nicest piece and she hoped to take home at least a thousand tonight.

She took another shot in between re applying her makeup and two more before Alaric ushered her back to the stage. When she stood up, she definitely felt the after effects.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Caroline nodded slowly trying not to give away her drunken state.

He eyed her suspiciously but let her continue to take the stage.

Klaus sat in the back with a glass of bourbon in hand.

Caroline was due any minute to take the stage and he knew he had one last chance to meet with her after her performance.

He put out his cigarette as the music started blaring from the speakers.

He balled his hands together as Caroline became visible in the spotlight. The men sitting towards the front were ogling her as they threw fifty-dollar bills at her feet.

He downed the rest of his drink and ushered his waitress to bring another. He sat up straighter as noticed a difference in Caroline's performance.

She stumbled a bit and it only took Klaus seconds to realize that she was intoxicated.

He slammed his fists down on the table. He motioned his assistant over towards him.

"Stop this performance right now." He screamed at him.

His eyes quickly darted back to Caroline. She had already removed her top and was going for her panties.

That was a rule breaker. She was not under any circumstances allowed to be fully nude on the stage. That only put Klaus over the edge.

The men were howling at her and Klaus was trying his best not kill every single of one them.

Seconds after Klaus demanded her performance stopped, the lights went out. Alaric removed Caroline from the stage.

He quickly sent out her replacement to keep the men happy. They were drunk so they hardly noticed.

Klaus stood up and walked backstage.

She was drunk, but she was far from getting her stomach pumped.

"Alaric." He called out sharply.

"I need that private audience _now." _He commanded. "I don't care what you have to tell her."

Alaric knew convincing Caroline to meet with him could cost him his job. He went over to Caroline who was furiously brushing out her curls.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked him. "You ended my song early. Now I will never be able to pay my bills for the month!" She screamed at him.

"I have to ask you one more time, Caroline." He begged with her. "He doesn't want anything from you. He just wants to sit down and talk. Please, Caroline."

She groaned and her head fell into her palms.

"I don't want to do this, Alaric."

"And I don't want to fire you for being intoxicated on stage, Caroline. If you don't do this, I will fire you."

He had her there. She sighed knowing that she was overpowered.

She stood up and removed her robe leaving her in the black lace panties and bra she wore on stage.

"Where does he want me?" She said defeated.

"In the back room." He extended his hand and led her towards the private room.

She took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and facing the mysterious man in black.

* * *

**Please review.**

**I have a lot of plans for this story and I hope you'll continue reading it! **


	2. II

**Offer**

Klaus waited patiently for Caroline to enter the private lounge. There were several rooms throughout the vicinity, but Klaus picked this one out specifically.

It was the farthest away and provided the most privacy.

He sat in a comfortable chair, slouched with a cigarette in his left hand. He tensed when he heard Caroline opening the door.

He could tell by her walk that the alcoholic effects were completely gone.

She didn't say a word as she approached the mystery man. She didn't allow herself to look at him until she stood directly in front of him.

Apprehensively, her gazed locked with his.

A surge of arousal and familiarity hit her right in the face. Caroline couldn't pinpoint it, but something was familiar about this man.

She tossed the thought into the back of her mind.

_It didn't matter._

She was here for the money.

Yet Caroline couldn't deny how young and attractive the man was before her. His stare was almost as tense as hers, like he had seen a ghost. She scrunched her nose at the smell of the cigarette.

She hated men that smoked.

As if he sensed her discomfort the mysterious man put out the cigarette without taking his eyes off of her.

The room was dimly lit and the seductive music echoed in the background.

_Better get it over with. _

She walked closer to the man and placed both of her hands on the arms rests of the chair. Caroline leaned forward making sure that her breasts were in full view of the man's eyes.

She could tell he was trying to hold his composure. Yet he kept his hand dutifully to himself and she rolled her hips closer to his body.

She could have sworn she saw a bead of sweat trickle down his face. Caroline then turned her backside to him, locking her hands to her ankles. Standing up once more, she attempted to settle herself in his lap.

Klaus grabbed her wrist with his hand halting her movements.

This isn't what he was here for, yet the sight of her was the only thing able to make him lose focus. He needed to stay focused.

"Stop." He commanded.

He felt Caroline tighten beneath his grip, but she didn't move.

"Get your hand off of me." She said with equal force.

He released her wrist without question.

Caroline then turned around and took seven steps back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She pointed her finger at him. Her face was crimson.

"Stopping you." He told her. "I didn't meet with you for a lap dance."

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to touch me." She accused ready to bolt out the door.

"I apologize for invading your privacy." He said sincerely, but Caroline wasn't buying it.

"I'm going to tell my boss." She threatened. "Don't act like I haven't seen you in here weekend after weekend sitting in the back ogling me on stage. I don't care how much money you have… I'm out of here_._" Caroline stormed towards the door.

"Caroline, wait." Klaus pleaded standing up.

Her hand froze as it came in contact with the door. She didn't turn around.

"How do you know my name?" She asked quietly. Klaus sensed fear in her voice.

"I need to speak with you." He ignored her question. "Please allow me five minutes of your time."

Caroline hesitated.

She thought about it.

He could be _anyone. _But she wasn't leaving him without finding out what he wanted and what he knew about her first.

She turned around and reluctantly accepted his five-minute offer.

"Fine." She took a seat across from his chair.

"Thank you." He said to her taking his seat once more.

Not wanting to waste time, Klaus got right to the point. "I have an offer for you, Caroline."

Klaus looked up at her, she didn't look pleased.

"Stop using my first name like you know me." She hissed. "You have nothing that I could possibly want."

"Another job?" He offered.

Heat rose to Caroline's cheeks determining what exactly he was insinuating. "I'm not a sex slave." She pointed out. "I'm not a call girl either. Don't ask that of me."

"That's not what I'm offering." He told her insulted by her answer, yet his body wasn't opposed to the idea of her warming his bed.

_Stop, Klaus._

"I understand you have a degree in psychology." He said.

Her eyebrows rose. She straightened her back suddenly interested in what he had to say.

She allowed him to continue.

"I looked at your resume." He said completely lying to her. He had never once saw her resume. He just knew everything about her. He _knew _that she would be good.

"I'm looking for an in-house psychologist for my company. It would be a nine to five job, five days a week with vari –"

She cut him off.

"Where do I apply?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"You don't" He said preparing himself for his next statement. "You just have to do me one favor."

Caroline felt that he took her back to square one.

_Of course it wouldn't be that easy, Caroline._

"And that is?" She questioned.

"Be my friend." He said simply. "Hang out with me. Go places with me. Enjoy each my company."

_It couldn't be that easy._

"I don't know." She said questioningly. "I don't even know you."

Klaus felt a sudden pain at her words. She was once everything he loved and remembered. She was still everything he loved and remembered. Yet she didn't know who he was and it was a terrible situation to come to term with.

He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Think about it" He told her.

"And give me a call me when you decide." He smiled at her.

"When will you need to know by?" She questioned.

"The end of the week." He said instantly. He would allow her that, but he could do no more. He had already punished himself enough by watching her from a distance.

Before he stood up, he pulled two thousand dollars from his pocket and handed it to her.

"For your time." He said handing her the stack of one hundred dollar bills.

She shook her head suddenly. "No, I can't accept this."

"Please take it." He pushed it towards her. "I want you to."

The look in his eye told Caroline that he wasn't about to budge.

She reluctantly took the money.

He went to leave the room, but this time it was Caroline's voice stopped him.

"I don't even know your real name." She called to him.

He turned around and paused for a second.

"Mr. Mikaelson." He smirked before closing the door behind him.

Caroline looked down at the business card that Mr. Mikaelson had given her.

_Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson, CEO of Mikaelson Estates._

His personal cell number was written on the back. Caroline stared at it for a few seconds before slipping it into the side of her bra.

She decided to think about it later. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep.

About half-hour later, her best friend Elena picked her up outside of the club. In the car, Elena was with her current boyfriend Damon.

"I thought we'd swing by and pick up Tyler?" Elena suggested before Caroline could close the door.

"Not tonight guys. I'm really tired." She yawned proving her point.

"He's not going to be happy, Care." Elena shot her a warning look.

Damon was already texting on his cell phone, probably telling Tyler that she couldn't make it.

The thought made her uneasy, but Caroline usually stuck to her guns.

That's what got her in trouble the most.

"He was expecting you." Damon told her. "He won't be happy when we show up without you."

"I'm not even dating him." Caroline told Damon as if he already didn't know.

"He still loves you." Elena tried to rationalize with her. "You need to give him another chance."

Caroline knew that Elena was only trying to warn her.

The bottom line was that Caroline should have never got involved with a man like Tyler.

It went far beyond him being no good for her. The man wasn't even good for _himself._ He was a fraud, a liar and currently a cheater. Tyler did things no man should be proud of, but Caroline knew saying no to him would be a bad idea.

"I don't owe him anything." She told Elena. "And if you were a good friend, you would tell me the same."

Elena kept her mouth shut.

It drove Caroline insane to see the fear in Elena's eyes as Damon watched her reaction.

Caroline once feared a similar mans face.

Tyler was no longer a part of her life, but he was trying like _hell_ to get back in.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." She said with sincerity.

Caroline knew she meant it, but she feared for her friend more than she feared for herself.

"Tell him that we can hang out tomorrow." Caroline said through gritted teeth as they approached Caroline and Elena's apartment.

Caroline would find another excuse tomorrow. She just needed to get them off of her back tonight before Damon and Elena tried another tactic.

Caroline left the car and walked towards her apartment building. She an eerie feeling of someone watching her. Caroline picked up her step and rushed to the apartment door.

She sighed in relief as she locked the door behind her. Caroline didn't expect Elena to return.

They never did. And if Caroline went with them, she would have been stuck there all night.

* * *

"Get rid of him." Klaus barked through the phone. "I don't care what you have to do, just get rid of him."

"Fire him without reason?" His senior manager questioned him.

"I have numerous reasons." Klaus sighed in annoyance. "If you don't fire him within the next ten minutes… it'll be you in his place." He warned.

The senior manager scurried at Klaus' threat.

He had only dealt with Tyler Lockwood for Caroline's sake.

And now that they were no longer together, Tyler Lockwood was a threat to his company.

When Caroline started dating Tyler, Klaus wasn't exactly keen on Lockwood working for his company. Yet Klaus had to keep Tyler close.

He got wind of their current predicament only a few days' prior and Klaus hadn't even blinked before he called one of his senior managers in to fire him.

Klaus would've done it himself, but it felt that it was unnecessary.

He would have done more than fire him.

He cheated on Caroline, broke her heart and gave Klaus the opportunity to pick up the pieces.

A loud bang at his office door interrupted him from his thoughts.

Tyler Lockwood stormed inside and stood before Klaus. He could sense Tyler's anger, but Klaus wasn't intimidated.

"Fire me?" He questioned Klaus. "What reason do you have?"

"I don't believe you have any reason to be in my office Mr. Lockwood." Klaus glanced up from his desk.

"You don't have any reason to fire me." He repeated his previous statement.

Klaus sighed, "You're a fraud, Mr. Lockwood."

"What proof do you have?" He pressed.

"All the proof I need." Klaus was short with him.

Tyler looked apprehensive and didn't say anything.

Klaus grew annoyed that the man was still in his presence.

"If you don't leave my office within the next five seconds Mr. Lockwood, you won't only be fired. I will ensure that you never get a job in this city again." Klaus' words were laced with venom.

"_Fine_." Tyler said through gritted teeth. "But this isn't over." He threatened.

Klaus tried not to kill him on the spot.

"Oh, but it is." He assured him.

Tyler stole one last glance before he walked out of his office.

Tyler vowed that he would find out the reason Mr. Mikaelson fired him.

And when he found out, he would get revenge.

* * *

**AN: **

**So within the next few chapters, I will give some insight on Caroline's relationship with Klaus before the amnesia and the story will tie together nicely.**

**It's different from my other stories, but I think I'm really starting to like it.**


	3. III

**Stranger**

Caroline played with the business card that Mr. Mikaelson had given to her the night before. She felt that the opportunity that was presented to her was too good to be true.

Everything about the mysterious man told her to look the other way, but the problem with that was that she couldn't. For some damn unknown reason she was drawn to the stranger.

She felt familiarity when she saw him for the first time in the private lounge. The thought unsettled her.

A knock on her front door startled her from her thoughts.

_Tyler._

She forgot about him. Caroline originally planned on cancelling, but now she learned that she would have to face him.

She quickly tucked the business card away and walked towards the door.

She instantly smelled the alcohol on Tyler's breath. Caroline tensed anticipating any move that he would try to make.

"You didn't show up last night." He commented.

"I was tired." She told him honestly.

She might of left out that she wanted _nothing_ to do with him anymore.

He unsteadily pushed his way inside holding onto the wall as he moved down the hallway. Caroline led them to the living area and took a seat far away from him.

She would not allow herself to be compromised by him.

"Why don't you come over here?" He asked tilting on his side. His eyes were dilated and Caroline feared Tyler like this. It wasn't often, but he was never rational when he was intoxicated.

"Tyler." She said. "You're drunk. Why don't you lay down and we can talk later?" Caroline tried to divert him from whatever purpose he had here.

But Tyler had other ideas.

He stood up causing the hairs on the back of Caroline's neck to rise. She stiffened as he walked towards her.

"Come to bed with me." His words slurred.

Caroline shook her head.

"Please." He begged her getting on his knees. Caroline backed up on the couch trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Tyler please lay down." She begged him.

"I need you." He said. "I lost my job yesterday." He confessed.

Caroline wished she could sympathize with him, but she couldn't. The man deserved everything that came to him.

Caroline tried to speak again, but he cut her off. He was suddenly enraged from previous events.

"I manipulated some paperwork at the office." He confessed. "And the boss found out. I swear to god when I find out who turned me into Mr Mikaelson –"

Caroline felt the air leave her lungs.

_Mr. Mikaelson was his boss?_

"Wait, your boss is Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked not thinking about the consequences of her question.

Tyler gave her a questioning look and Caroline instantly regretted her question.

"Do you know this man, Caroline? Is there something I need to know?" His words became forceful. She knew her simple question would draw out this side of him.

"No!" She answered instantly, but knew that it was a lie. "I just heard of him…" She tried to compensate.

She couldn't believe the man that fired her ex was the same man trying to hire her. Caroline knew instantly that she couldn't take the job. It was too risky.

If Tyler found out that he even offered her a job, Tyler would try to kill him.

She decided that she needed to cut all ties.

Tyler left a few hours later after he sobered up. She still hadn't explained to him that she couldn't see him anymore, but her thoughts were consumed of the impending danger that Mr. Mikaelson had caused her.

She immediately dialed his number when she was absolutely sure Tyler was gone.

"Caroline." He said her name breathlessly. He had been anticipating this phone call.

Caroline got straight to the point.

"I can't take the job."

Klaus had been _sure_ she was going to take it. He wasn't expecting this answer from her.

"I don't understand, Caroline."

"There's nothing to understand, sir. It's just not possible for me to accept your offer."

Klaus kept his lips in a tight line trying to come up with any possibility as to why she would deny the job.

_Tyler Lockwood._

He knew that Lockwood must have seen Caroline between when he fired her and today. He cursed to himself knowing that he should have considered the possibility.

He knew now that she wasn't accepting this job out of fear.

He decided that he needed another approach.

He not only needed her out of that strip club. He needed her away from Tyler Lockwood.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He told her. "Is there anything I could do to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, no." She said desperately wanting to end the conversation.

"Why don't you give it more thought?" He offered. "You can come down to the office this afternoon. You can familiarize yourself with the facility and decided after you see it for yourself."

Caroline knew that was out of question.

She couldn't allow herself to have any more involvement with this man.

"Sir, I don't –"

"Give it a chance." He cut her off. "You have nothing to lose."

_Everything. _She thought. _Everything._

Caroline sighed knowing that the decision she was about to make would cause nothing but harm.

But Caroline never played it safe. She knew that this wouldn't be any different.

"Three." She said. "I can make it there by three."

He could tell that she was struggling with her decision, but he promised himself he would make it worth her while.

A few hours later she walked into the corporate office of Mr. Mikaelson. She found her way up to the top floor and the receptionist escorted her to his office.

His head was buried in work and when he glanced up and smiled at her, she could tell he hadn't slept well.

She felt a small migraine coming on as she took a seat across from Mr. Mikaelson. Caroline soothed her temples as Klaus finished up a few documents.

He was mostly fixing the mess that Tyler Lockwood created, but knowing that man would soon be fully out of Caroline's life was definitely worth the stress.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He apologized.

She smiled warmly at him as she placed her hands on her lap. He could tell she was nervous and stressed by the situation.

"Are you sure you're okay with being here?" He asked trying to assure himself.

"I'm okay."

Well… it was a half lie. She wanted to be here, but she wasn't sure if she was okay with it. She knew Tyler wouldn't be.

"Well lets get started then." He stood up from his desk and Caroline stiffened.

She inhaled a familiar musky scent that only seemed to cause her migraine to worsen. Caroline scrunched her nose and tried to ignore it as she followed behind him.

He showed her the entire facility and introduced her to various employees that looked eager to meet her. It flew by fast, but when Caroline looked down at her watch she noted that it was near six in the afternoon.

"It's very late." She tried to make a clean break. "I should probably get going." Caroline attempted to gather her things, but Klaus placed a hand on her wrist and stopped her.

It wasn't forceful, but was enough to halt her movements.

"Have dinner with me." He offered, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Mr. Mikaelson I –"

"Call me Klaus." He smiled. "It's the least I can do."

"Klaus." She felt the familiar name roll off of her lips.

Klaus could almost feel his body trembling as she said his name. It had been so long since he heard her say his name with such sincerity.

"What exactly are your intentions?" She eyed him questioninly.

"I just want to get to know you." He said.

He knew the old Caroline. The accident free Caroline, but he wanted to know this one. He knew that she was the same person. He knew that she was there underneath. He just needed to break the spell she was under.

Klaus just needed her to _remember._

Her body however was another story.

That would never change and he hardened thinking about her sweet kisses and her soft curves pressed against his body.

Yet he knew it was too soon.

This was all too soon and he was playing with fire pretending like he never knew her. Her family was against it. His family was against it, yet none of them had any idea what he was up to.

The doctors told him that she would never regain the memory that she lost, but he knew that he would prove them wrong.

He had to prove them wrong.

"I'm not looking for a relationship." She told him. "It's the last thing on my mind since my last one. I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for one either." He replied instantly. "I'm just looking for a friend."

Caroline couldn't deny the pull that she had towards this man, but she knew he was dangerous.

She couldn't be around him.

She also knew that he was most definitely not looking for a friend. A man could never be a woman's friend without wanting something more.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Then let me show you."

He took her to a private restaurant just a few blocks from his main office. It wasn't overly intimate, but the fact that they were the only two there made it look like a date.

"Why did you choose psychology?" He asked curiously. He had an idea, but wanted to hear the words from her lips.

"I'm not sure." She told him honestly. "I had to go to school and I had trouble finding a major. I sat in on a few general psychology classes and fell in love." Her answers were honest.

"Why did you choose business?" She copied his question.

"I wanted to be successful." He shrugged. "But not for myself." He added and that made Caroline instantly curious.

"For a woman?" She asked.

"You could say that." He grinned.

Caroline felt another small headache coming on. She opened her purse and popped two Motrin in her mouth. She had been getting them more frequently, but she didn't think anything of it.

Klaus noticed her slight distress.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "I had an accident a few years ago. It used to give me severe migraines, but I haven't had them in a while. I'm sorry." She apologized again.

He noticed that she did that a lot and it bothered him. Caroline had nothing to apologize for because to him she was perfect.

He knew all about her condition and the fact that these headaches were returning frightened him.

"Do you think you should go and see your physician?" Klaus already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to put the idea in her head.

"I think I'll be okay." She offered him a half smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

Oh, but he did.

And he had been for years.

* * *

**Reviewwww! :) And read my other stories if you haven't already.**

**You guys are amazing!**


End file.
